Dream Manipulation
Dream manipulation, also named oneirokinesis, is the ability to manipulate the natural dreams of others. Characters *Sanjog Iyer has this ability naturally. *Mrs. Millbrook also displayed this ability in World 8. *Mohinder Suresh has gained this ability synthetically in World 8. *Tetsuo has this ability. *Shinju gained this ability from Tetsuo's blood. *Anika Sato will possess this ability naturally. *Katie Greene will take the ability from Anika. *Connor Fallow will have this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Mohinder in World 8. *Robert Max has also mimicked the ability. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has also absorbed it. *Naomi Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *Adrian Parkman will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Sanjog Iyer' Sanjog is able to access the dreams of others whilst they are sleeping. He acts like a guide to help people who have questions. His ability allows him to remind them of previous moments of their lives, or reveal scenes that people may have not seen, in order to give the answers they are looking for. He can also use this to return memories which had been erased. He is able to access dreams and seems to be able to change aspects of reality via the dreams as well, since when Piper was sleeping she was not wearing glasses but when she woke she was wearing glasses which Sanjog had handed to her in the dream. 'Mrs. Millbrook' Mrs. Millbrook only used this ability once, after her second death. She appeared in phoenix form in her son's dreams, and showed him his paternity and her previous family. 'Mohinder Suresh' Mohinder will be able to use this ability to manipulate his own dreams and those of others. He will be able to use it to give himself guidance, or force himself to work something out in his sleep, and he will be able to communicate to others in their dreams. On occasions, he will then be able to alter reality via the dreams too, as Sanjog could. He'll also be able to teleport to any location he makes himself dream of, while sleeping, if the place truly exists. 'Tetsuo' Tetsuo was briefly shown manipulating the dreams of others in order to communicate with them and to give messages. 'Shinju' She would have similar limits to her husband's, Tetsuo. 'Anika Sato' Anika will be able to see the dreams of others at will, merely by thinking of the targeted person while that individual was asleep. She could then enter the dreams, communicate and alter the dreams to a small amount. 'Katie Greene' Katie will at first have similar limits to Anika, since she gains the ability from her. However, she will also learn to use the ability to manipulate reality via a person's dreams. 'Connor Fallow' Connor will be able to see, alter and manipulate the dreams of others easily, and will also be able to accurately control his own dreams. He will be able to see precognitive dreams by entering the dreams of a person who possesses that ability. He will use the ability to communicate with others in their sleep, and help them to work their way through issues and problems. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Mohinder, and can also use the ability to summon and control precognitive dreams. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to Mohinder and Peter. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess has similar limits to Mohinder, Peter and Robert. 'Naomi Petrelli' Naomi will be able to access the dreams of others and show herself what they are seeing. She will find it easiest to do this when she is sleeping herself, but will also be able to do the same when awake, though greater effort will be needed. It will not matter how distant she is from the person as long as she knows him or her. She will not be able to spy on a stranger's dreams. She will also be able to alter the contents of a dream, changing things and communicating through them. She will be able to reveal her own information, the person's own knowledge and even details which a person may know but not be consciously aware of. 'Adrian Parkman' Adrian's ability will enable him to view and enter the dreams of others, altering their contents and using them to communicate. He will normally do so when asleep himself, but could also put himself into a light trance which will let him still enter dreams. A person must be in a natural sleep for him to access the dreams. Dreams during a drugged or induced sleep will be impossible for him to reach. He will be able to see what a person dreams about, speak to the person and alter details. The person will always be able to recognise what he has changed and realise what he has done. Similar Abilities *Precognitive dreaming is the ability to dream of the future *Hypnokinesis is the ability to manipulate sleep, wakefulness and dreams *Lucid dreaming is the ability to control one's own dreams *Oneiric creation is the ability to create objects and beings from one's dreams *Dream walking is the ability to enter the dreams of others and use them to communicate *Oneiric reality manipulation is the ability to manipulate reality by dreaming things Category:Abilities